The Jellicle Ball Interrupted
by Fire Frog
Summary: What happens at the Jellicle Ball just after Skimbleshanks song, when Tugger and Mistoffelees are missing? Where were they and what was being said? Part 2 of 'On With The Ball'. Beware Australian spelling. Complete.


The Rum Tum Tugger smirked at the antics being put on by the kittens during Skimbleshanks song. Even Old Deuteronomy was joining in with the play and pretending to be a passenger.

Mister Mistoffelees was … wait. Mister Mistoffelees wasn't doing anything, he wasn't even there.

Darn, he'd meant to keep an eye on the kitten. Oh well, he'd just go track the missing kit down and see what was up. His curiosity as always prodded him along and he left the dancing and singing cats in the clearing and went to the small hidey hole Mistoffelees had close by.

Sure enough the magical kitten was curled up on his own, looking miserable.

"What's up Misto – pinning away for love of me again?" Tugger asked with a disarming grin.

"Hi Tugger. I'm just … I guess I'm feeling a little silly." The younger cats ears went back, he didn't like feeling that way at all.

"Silly? Of all the words that pop into my head when I think of the Marvellous Mystical Mister Mistoffelees, silly is not one of them. Cute, maybe. Not silly." Tugger shouldered his way into the little hideaway and sat next to his friend. "What's up?"

Mistoffelees groomed his forepaw for a moment, before dropping his head to one side and hiding his eyes in Tuggers mane. "I guess it was pretty selfish of me to want to go to the Heaviside Layer when cats like Gus, or Grizabella, should be going first," he confessed. He then leant back and gave the larger cat a shy look. "Do you think Munkustrap and the others will forgive me?"

Tugger's heart melted.

"Kit, if they can forgive Grizabella, and I've got a feeling that crazy tribe of ours is headed that way, if she really has changed, then they will be more than willing to forgive a kit for wanting to go and visit his mum." The Rum Tum Tugger gave the other cat an affectionate lick. "Time to get back to the Ball, I think Tantomile and Coricopat were due to dance next, wouldn't want to miss out on – what was that?"

The sound of a cat crying out in distress reached them and Tugger sprang up and raced back to the others, Mister Mistoffelees at his heels. When they got to the clearing Macavity was fighting Alonzo, eventually throwing him roughly to the ground.

Munkustrap lay hurt, and the Rum Tum Tugger grabbed Mistoffelees to stop him running in to join the fight. He was no match for the aggressive magic of Macavity.

As they watched Macavity, in his full magical flame patterned form, escaped to the top of the nearby car wreck and grabbed some jumper leads, shorting out the battery that had been running the lights. Mistoffelees magical lights went out as well as Macavity sucked the magic from the area to assist in his teleportation spell.

/Well, that was dramatic./ Tugger thought. But as they sat in silence and listened to the others it became apparent that Macavity hadn't just dropped by to interrupt the Ball. Old Deuteronomy had been catnapped and the whole tribe was in shock.

"This is it, kitten," the Rum Tum Tugger whispered into Mistoffelees ear. "Time to make your mark. Go warm up, we are going to dazzle the spots off everyone and get my father back. You willing?"

Mistoffelees looked up at his friend. Tugger was asking a lot. He wasn't that confident about teleporting others, he'd have to build up to it with some smaller magic's first, and even then it might not work and the others would think he was a failure and …, "Yes Tugger, I'll get him back for you. You - you know how I'll …?"

"Yeah, small magic then bigger stuff. I've been watching you perform long enough kit, I know how you work," he gave the smaller cat an encouraging hug, then slid up and over to an area overlooking the others.

The tribe slowly sang - "We have to find Old Deuteronomy…."

That was his cue.

"You ought to ask Mister Mistoffelees, The original conjuring cat," the Rum Tum Tugger began, and the performance that would save his father and cement Mistoffelees place in history began.

The End.


End file.
